draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Taylor
" The Worlds A Bitch, Make It Yours." J A Y D I E G O T A Y L O R F A M I L Y Adoptive Mother| Jessica Taylor Adoptive Father| John Taylor Adoptive Sister| Rose Taylor Adoptive Brother| Ben Taylor Adoptive Brother| Nick Taylor Mother| Krinn Matin Father| Devon Demassi Siblings| None Daughter| Naomi Taylor Son| Jackson Taylor Adoptive Daughter| Payton Reed (Formerly?) P E O P L E K N O W N Elizabeth Miller (Girlfriend) Ian Mellark (Hated By Jay) Tyler Alexander Jason Matin Weston Matin (Hated By Jay) Geisel Matin (Ryleigh Marshall) Abby Miller Cody Dawn Tyler Lee Text D E S C R I P T I O N S PHYSICAL ''' '''Structure| Jay is tall and broad shouldered with fair sized arms to match, he has a " broad " jawline, most would say he's " build like a tank ", since he had spent over half his life working out and training. Hair| Jay has black hair with a blue tint and some dark, dark grey tint in it as well, Jay has a side parting for a hair cut. Skin Tone| Jay has a darkish skin tone, a tan. Height| Jay is six foot four with a slim chance of growing taller Weight| Jay weighs 112 pounds and has trouble putting on weight, his weight often drops down to around 95-97. Extras| Jay's stomach and back are covered in scars from years of torture, if you look closely you can see demon wings carved into his back to remind him about the bad and wrong he has done all his life. ' MENTAL' Jay can be a bit cold hearted at times and doesn't care much for others, he likes having very few people in his life and will act like an ass to make sure he only has few friends. Sometimes he gets bored and started acting like a child or a lost " puppy dog ", when he's bored and wants attention he'll do things he normally wouldn't do, if even if that means people yelling at him, torturing him, or even complementing him. Sometimes Jay can seem unstable, he has mood swings, one second he can act like the happiest man on earth the next he will be upset about something, Jay can also seem insane and kill people just to have some fun. S E XU A L A T T R A C T I O N S E Y E C A N D Y ''' '''Mental - Jay likes women who can take care of themselves but can be emotional at times, he wants a understanding female as well and can be silly at times, these traits are important to him. Physical - Jay is attracted to blonde haired and blue eyed women with some-what long legs, around the height of 5'8 and 5'10, he isn't into women taller then him, he likes women with a tan, but doesn't mind if they are a bit pale. Personnel Attracted To Jay - Elizabeth Miller Personnel Jay's Attracted To - 'Elizabeth Miller '''Former Girlfriends '- Evelyn O'Conner, Sarahbeth LeBlanc '''Experienced Sexual Activity - Yes R E L A T I O N S H I P S T A T U S 'In A Relationship '- Yes 'Girlfriend '- Elizabeth Miller 'Engaged '- No; might be in the future 'Married '- No C O M M E N T S O N J A Y Elizabeth's Comments - Hey Boo <3 Jay Is A Very Snazzy Dude C: We Can Talk About Anything, We Cuddle (#BoaConstrictor, All Those Things C: He Can Be Some-What Over Protective, But Oh Well C: I'm A Lucky Gal :D Oh, And If A n y Girl Lays Eyes On Him, Well, Then They Can Come To Me. COFF Fight Me COFF. Love Ya~ #Lizay Abby's Comments - Mm sorry for late reply. I think everyone can tell that we hate each other...BUUUUT. Remember that last time where I tied you to a tree and started beating you like crap? I hope you know that it was a simple mistake.. And that one time where i slit your throat open and stabbed your stomach and- oh.. Dang. I never did that to you? Well, it might just happen, won't it, Lover boy?..... But i guess your okay for atleast letting me in your house the first day. Ian's Comments - "Hmhm..... You're, ok.... If you were a bit... just a TAD nicer, maybe we wouldn't be fighting all the time e.e or, holding back the urge not to kill each other..... OH but I know a great Psychia- Uhm, I mean, not gonna be rude but, Tyler can most certainly help you with your *c0ff* ment- health issues! Gotta keep that liver runnin' smoothly y'know?! :D Good talk!...." Weston's Comments - Pending Geisels Comments - "Jay is an okay cousin and I feel sorry for him because his stupid mother but not all family's are perfect look at mine it's a mess. I wish that he wanted to be friend's with me, he seems like a cool dude even though he killed my brother but I don't feel like talking about that. We do have a lot in common like our hatred for the lab hopefully someday we can work together and destroy it but not everyone inside like my spies and Abby. Even though this is off topic I am really glad he had met Lizzy she brings out the best in him. Now if they were just to get in engaged- Wait I shouldn't say that he is gonna get mad and I don't need more creepy men trying to kill me I am not saying he is creepy but he will be if he tries to kill me." ( Part two of Geisels Thoughts ) "If I was my mother I would of never kicked Aunt Krinn out of the castle but I wasn't born then so I couldn't stop her I knew that I couldn't change the past but I can make a brighter future and maybe we could even be friends down the road and as a maybe help each-other destroy the lab." Mr. Bates Comments - You idiot.. Your lucky because i would of killed you without that fucking rusty crusty shitty ass girl named Abby. EVEN THOUGH IM DEAD DOESN'T MEAN I CANT KILL YOU ANYMORE... Cuz i can kilk you in your dreams ;)) Krinn's Comments - ‘He was my biological son but never mentally all i wanted was for him to forgive and love me but he never could accept that’ Payton's Comments - "He sweems vwey noice for a monster or a mud-muder-er-er. I tink he ish better tan tha." (Imma change this soon) Jackson's Comments - "I kinda wish mommy didn't leave sissy and I at his doorstep, because I overheard that he is gonna get rid of Naomi just because she is blind. Also he can be little inappropriate and cusses a lot. But nobody is perfect. He'll learn to be a good daddy some day... I hope." (WIP, I may change this.) Naomi's Comments - Pending Gigi's Comments - He is a great fighter.He has a lot of humor I would like to get to know him he is some friendly competition.He is a devil when it comes to looks, but not my type besides he has a stunning girlfriend so i would like to see a ring on that finger soon but i want to see who he is under that mask of vampire fangs and his personality. I would call him a neutral enemy but i want him as a friend.He is cool I guess??.... Ruby's Comments - He is a total hottie and i would love to play with his emotions he would be a great slave I am not interested in love just a one night fling but he is taken so *sigh* yeah i guess he is cool but I want him to kill Gigi for me she is a pain in the ass anyway.... He is on my good books but it could change... Creators Comments On Jay - Pending. C O M M E N T S F R O M J A Y Only Jay can write here. Jay 2 Elizabeth - Jay 2 Abby - Jay 2 Ian - " Ian...... Ian is annoying, i don't like he acts Jay 2 Gieselle- " I'm not a big fan of her, but i like how she baby sit's for us when me and Elizabeth want some alone time, i also don't like how she talks about taking down the lab together.... even though it's been a dream of mine for a long time, i no longer think it's possible, not in this generation at least." Jay 2 Mr. Bates - Jay 2 Krinn - Jay 2 Payton - Jay 2 Jackson - Jay 2 Gigi's - Jay 2 Ruby - " She's strange, i don't like how she kissed me, i'm property of Elizabeth Miller and that's that, if i see her again i'll stab her, maybe even gut her." R E S P O N S E S 2 C O M M E N T S Even other Character's can respond to others, not just Jay. Jay 2 Elizabeth - Jay 2 Abby - Jay 2 Ian - Jay 2 Gieselle- Jay 2 Mr. Bates - " If you never come back i'll cut your fucking head off and hang it above a fireplace in my office, you sick fuck." Jay 2 Krinn - Jay 2 Payton - Jay 2 Jackson - " I'm sorry, i'm sorry i act like a better father to Payton than to you." Jay 2 Gigi's - " I would like to see you rot in hell." Jay 2 Ruby - " I am somewhat disturbed by her comment, but if Elizabeth ever breaks things off with me at least i know who to go to for pleasure??" Elizabeth 2 Ruby - "You Better Watch Your Mouth. Come Near Him And I'll Snap Your Neck With Ease :)" *Does Middle Finger At Ruby* Ian 2 Ruby - "Sweetheart............ why so desperate? Was it because you were rejected many a time by 9 year old boys, that you just decided to go savage and expect he'd like you back? Mmm, Maybe that also explains your lack of good taste, and maybe that you're a bit retarded for saying that... Because If you'd said that to Jay's face, you're gonna get bitch slapped, not by him, but by his nature-loving GIRLFRIEND: WOAH NEWSFLASH!" R E L A T I O N S NAME|STATUS|RELATIONSHIP|NOTE F E A R S 1) Being Forgotten 2) Death (of loved ones) 3) Monkeys 4) Large Animals (Horses, Bears, ECT) L I F E E V E N T S Adoptive Past Link To Story The Lab Link To Story With Evelyn *WARNING; Mature Content* The Torture Story of Jay's scars; Link To Story With Elizabeth Link To Story As A Vampire Link To Story GOALS TRIVIA Jay has PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). Jay has Odaxelagnia, a sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten. Jay's favorite food is Spaghetti Jay's favorite colour is navy blue Jay's favorite animal is a dog Jay's blood type is -O GALLERY D8c19f5104f5bffe9f8c8ab2f1100dd51d4ab2f5.jpg Zac-efron-tires-motorcycle-details-04.jpg 6f1e1569487fcb18f1d64417d2bc224a--zac-efron-wallpaper-zac-efron-movies.jpg Zac Efron14.jpg 155fe85e723dbd7359aa52a13ab57203--zac-efron-hair-eye-color.jpg Charlie st cloud09.jpg 17-again-actor-grown-ups-2-high-school-musical-Favim.com-3303063.jpg E4cbca208c6595b7d2da8e915c496931.jpg 93557babc9fe47c3ab38ff9fa8cabff7--zac-efron-pictures-gorgeous-men.jpg 0235530924fa9457400f9b789a9c5956.gif F9bef308ec44deab06d7a91c91b0d132--beautiful-things-beautiful-boys.jpg Images (1).jpg 39d1851ef32586f1bad5ca12e94078f0--zac-efrom-happy-heart.jpg|"Bitch?" hot-zac1.jpg img-thing (2).jpg landscape-1496442538-gn3.jpg 1368032239_zac-efron-shirtless-zoom.jpg 1b74c5093b93da8842182609f0a90d15--zac-ephron-hottest-actors.jpg 001.jpg|Saint b3b82d9d566b5b138d944e3770cf95dc--white-pitbull-big-dogs.jpg|Saint AdobeStock_104376070.jpg|Chase as a pup Border-collie-8.jpg|Chase 090810025241_1_900x600.jpg|Chase dogo_argentino_33.jpg|Saint as a pup Category:Male Characters